Bandes annonces HP6
Teaser Le premier teaser a accompagné la version IMAX de Batman The Dark Knight et a été diffusé pour la première fois aux USA le 18 juillet 2008. D'une durée de 15 secondes, l'originalité de cette prébande-annonce réside dans le fait qu'elle ne dévoile aucune image ! Elle se résume même en une phrase : « Une fois de plus, je dois t'en demander trop, Harry. » Musiques utilisées dans le TEASER Du début à 0:11, la musique a été composée par les studios Brand X MusicBrand X Music est un studio de musique qui compose, comme son nom l'indique, des musiques de bandes annonces de films et de publicités.. Il s'agit de "Anticipation''". La fin reprend évidemment le célèbre Hedwig's Theme, écrit par John Williams. Teaser Trailer Il faudra attendre le 29 juillet 2008 pour découvrir le premier teaser en images du sixième film. La version française a été mise en ligne quelques jours plus tard sur internet (sans doute le 31 juillet). Ce teaser se concentre sur la rencontre entre le jeune Tom Jedusor, lorsque celui-ci vivait encore à l'orphelinat, et le professeur Dumbledore. Description du TEASER Voici une description détaillée du teaser : Galerie d'images du teaser TeaserHP6-1.JPG| TeaserHP6-2.JPG| TeaserHP6-3.JPG| TeaserHP6-4.JPG| TeaserHP6-5.JPG| TeaserHP6-6.JPG| TeaserHP6-7.JPG| TeaserHP6-8.JPG| TeaserHP6-9.JPG| TeaserHP6-10.JPG| TeaserHP6-11.JPG| TeaserHP6-12.JPG| TeaserHP6-13.JPG| TeaserHP6-14.JPG| TeaserHP6-15.JPG| TeaserHP6-16.JPG| TeaserHP6-17.JPG| TeaserHP6-18.JPG| TeaserHP6-19.JPG| TeaserHP6-20.JPG| TeaserHP6-21.JPG| TeaserHP6-22.JPG| TeaserHP6-23.JPG| TeaserHP6-24.JPG| TeaserHP6-25.JPG| TeaserHP6-26.JPG| Musiques utilisées dans le TEASER Du début à 0:24, la musique a été composée par John Sponsler et Tom Gire du studio Brand X MusicBrand X Music est un studio de musique qui compose, comme son nom l'indique, des musiques de bandes annonces de films et de publicités.. Il s'agit de "'Bittersweet Dreams". L'autre musique utilisée est "Apparition On The Train" composée par John Williams, l'une des musiques de "Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban". Cette partition est aussi réutilisée dans un spot tv. Remarques ... Par la suite, de nombreuses bandes annonces ont été diffusées sur internet. Elles se sont multipliées après l'annonce du report du film du mois de novembre 2008 pour le mois de juillet 2009. International Teaser Trailer La première bande annonce a fait une apparition surprise sur internet le 26 octobre 2008. Elle est en fait réservée au public anglophone (États-Unis et Grande-Bretagne). Il n'existe pas de version française de cette bande annonce. Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée de la bande-annonce : Galerie d'images de la B.A. Musiques utilisées dans la première bande annonce "The Righteous" by Epic Score "With An Iron Fist" by Immediate music "With An Iron Fist" by Immediate music "Enchanted Portal" by Brand X music Trailer B (Feature Trailer) La deuxième bande annonce a été mise en ligne en avant première le 14 novembre 2008 sur les sites de fans du monde entier. Elle est destinée à un large public (cinémas, internet...), c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut traduite dans plusieurs langues, notamment en français. Cette version fut mise en ligne sur le site officiel Harry Potter WB quelques semaines plus tard (début décembre). Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée de la bande-annonce : Galerie d'images de la B.A. Musiques utilisées dans la deuxième bande annonce 0:13 à 0:18 : Curious Developments - Brand X Music Japanese Trailer Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée de la bande-annonce : Galerie d'images de la B.A. Musiques utilisées dans la troisième bande annonce 0:00 - 0:06 : Immediate Music - Slash and Burn 0:06 - 0:12 : Future World music - The Magic Forest (No Choir) 0:12 - 0:33 : Immediate Music - Confronting the Dark Lord (No Choir) 0:33 - 0:46 : 0:46 - 1:08 : Epic﻿ Score - Evil King 1:08 - 1:40 : Immediate Music - Celestial﻿ Voyage (No Choir) 1:40 - fin : Harry Potter soundtrack- Hedwig's Theme Internet Trailer Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée de la bande-annonce : Galerie d'images de la B.A. Musiques utilisées dans la quatrième bande annonce "Point of Entry (no percusion) (no choir)" by Brand X music Trailer C (Bande annonce définitive) La cinquième bande annonce a été mise en ligne en avant première le 17 avril 2009 sur les sites de fans du monde entier. Elle est également destinée à un large public (cinémas, internet...), c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut traduite dans plusieurs langues, notamment en français. Cette version fut mise en ligne quelques jours plus tard sur le site Orange et plusieurs sites de fans français. Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée de la bande-annonce : Galerie d'images de la B.A. Trailerchp6-1.JPG| Trailerchp6-2.JPG| Trailerchp6-3.JPG| Trailerchp6-4.JPG| Trailerchp6-5.JPG| Trailerchp6-6.JPG| Trailerchp6-7.JPG| Trailerchp6-8.JPG| Trailerchp6-9.JPG| Trailerchp6-10.JPG| Trailerchp6-11.JPG| Trailerchp6-12.JPG| Trailerchp6-13.JPG| Trailerchp6-14.JPG| Trailerchp6-15.JPG| Trailerchp6-16.JPG| Trailerchp6-17.JPG| Trailerchp6-18.JPG| Trailerchp6-19.JPG| Trailerchp6-20.JPG| Trailerchp6-21.JPG| Trailerchp6-22.JPG| Trailerchp6-23.JPG| Trailerchp6-24.JPG| Trailerchp6-25.JPG| Trailerchp6-26.JPG| Trailerchp6-27.JPG| Trailerchp6-28.JPG| Trailerchp6-29.JPG| Trailerchp6-30.JPG| Trailerchp6-31.JPG| Trailerchp6-32.JPG| Trailerchp6-33.JPG| Trailerchp6-34.JPG| Trailerchp6-35.JPG| Trailerchp6-36.JPG| Trailerchp6-37.JPG| Trailerchp6-38.JPG| Trailerchp6-39.JPG| Trailerchp6-40.JPG| Trailerchp6-41.JPG| Trailerchp6-42.JPG| Trailerchp6-43.JPG| Trailerchp6-44.JPG| Trailerchp6-45.JPG| Trailerchp6-46.JPG| Trailerchp6-47.JPG| Trailerchp6-48.JPG| Trailerchp6-49.JPG| Trailerchp6-50.JPG| Trailerchp6-51.JPG| Trailerchp6-52.JPG| Trailerchp6-53.JPG| Trailerchp6-54.JPG| Trailerchp6-55.JPG| Trailerchp6-56.JPG| Trailerchp6-57.JPG| Trailerchp6-58.JPG| Trailerchp6-59.JPG| Trailerchp6-60.JPG| Trailerchp6-61.JPG| Trailerchp6-62.JPG| Trailerchp6-63.JPG| Trailerchp6-64.JPG| Trailerchp6-65.JPG| Trailerchp6-66.JPG| Trailerchp6-67.JPG| Trailerchp6-68.JPG| Trailerchp6-69.JPG| Trailerchp6-70.JPG| Trailerchp6-71.JPG| Trailerchp6-72.JPG| Trailerchp6-73.JPG| Trailerchp6-74.JPG| Trailerchp6-75.JPG| Trailerchp6-76.JPG| Trailerchp6-77.JPG| Trailerchp6-78.JPG| Trailerchp6-79.JPG| Trailerchp6-80.JPG| Trailerchp6-81.JPG| Trailerchp6-82.JPG| Trailerchp6-83.JPG| Trailerchp6-84.JPG| Trailerchp6-85.JPG| Trailerchp6-86.JPG| Trailerchp6-87.JPG| Trailerchp6-88.JPG| Trailerchp6-89.JPG| Trailerchp6-90.JPG| Trailerchp6-91.JPG| Trailerchp6-94.JPG| Trailerchp6-93.JPG| Trailerchp6-92.JPG| Trailerchp6-95.JPG| Trailerchp6-96.JPG| Trailerchp6-97.JPG| Trailerchp6-98.JPG| Trailerchp6-99.JPG| Musiques utilisées dans la cinquième bande annonce La musique a été composée par John Sponsler et Tom Gire du studio Brand X Music. La trame principale correspond à "'''Night Of The Sorcerer"... Clips publicitaires Spot publicitaire "Activities" Ce spot TV a été diffusé pour la première fois dans la soirée du 8 mai 2008 aux USA, sur la chaine CW Network. Il fut mis en ligne quelques heures plus tard sur internet (Youtube notamment). Ce premier clip se concentre sur la partie romance de l'histoire. Description de la B.A. Voici une traduction du spot publicitaire : « -Dumbledore : Tes cours te plaisent ? Et tes autres activités en dehors des salles de cours ? Je me demandais juste si... -Harry : Oh, non. Elle est brillante, on est amis mais non. Désolé. -Lavande : Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit ami... -Hermione : ... Il se trouve que Ron est mon... ami. -Ron : Ces filles, elles vont me tuer, Harry. -Voix off : HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLÉ. -Dumbledore : Être jeune et connaitre les maux qu'Amour inflige.» Musiques utilisées "Nigth of the Sorcerer (No Voice)" by Brand X music Spot publicitaire "Darkest Hour" Ce spot TV a été diffusé pour la première fois dans la soirée du 15 mai 2008 aux USA, sur la chaine ABC, durant Grey's Anatomy. Il fut mis en ligne quelques heures plus tard sur internet (Youtube notamment). Ce deuxième clip se concentre sur la partie sombre de l'histoire. Description de la B.A. Voici une traduction du spot publicitaire : « -Voix off : CETTE ANNÉE, LA PLUS NOIRE DES HEURES... -Dumbledore : C'est au delà de tout ce que j'imaginais... - ... NOUS ATTEND TOUS. -''Cette fois, je n'arriverai pas à la détruire tout seul...'' '' Partis Temporus...'' C'est toi l'élu, Harry. Tu ne dois pas échouer. -Rogue : C'est terminé. -Harry : Battez-vous espèce de lâche, battez-vous ! -Voix off : HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLÉ.» Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de "Night Of The Sorcerer", une musique composée par John Sponsler et Tom Gire du studio Brand X Music. Notons enfin que cette musique a déjà été utilisée dans l'une des bandes annonces du sixième film, plus précisément dans le trailer C. Spot publicitaire "The Plans" Ce spot TV a été diffusé pour la première fois dans la soirée du 17 mai 2008 aux USA, sur la Fox, durant la soirée des Simpsons. Il fut mis en ligne quelques heures plus tard sur internet (Youtube notamment). Ce troisième clip se concentre sur les Forces du Mal, notamment sur la mission que Malefoy doit accomplir. Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de With An Iron Fist ''', une musique composée par '''Immediate Music. Spot publicitaire "Together" Description de la B.A. Voici une traduction du spot publicitaire : « - Dumbledore : Une fois de plus, je dois t'en demander trop, Harry... Cet endroit a connu de la magie, très noire, très puissante... Je n'arriverai pas à la détruire tout seul... - Harry : Si on détruit chaque Horcruxe... - ... On détruit Voldemort... C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais... C'est toi l'élu, Harry. Tu ne dois pas échouer. - Espèce de lâche, battez vous ! -Voix off : HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLÉ.» Musiques utilisées Spot publicitaire "The Battle Has Begun" Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de With An Iron Fist , une musique composée par le studio Immediate Music. Rappelons qu'elle est également utilisée dans le spot TV "The Plans". Spot publicitaire "Challenge" Description de la B.A. Voici une traduction du spot publicitaire : « - Dumbledore : Chaque jour, à chaque heure, à cet instant peut être... Les forces du Mal tentent de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce château. '' - Ginny : ''HARRY. - Voix off : LE 15 JUILLET, TOUS LES DÉFIS... - Dumbledore : C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais. - ... TOUS LES SACRIFICES... - Rogue : Vous m'en demandez trop. - ... ET TOUS LES AUTRES INSTANTS... - Ginny : ''Ferme les yeux. - SE RÉSUMENT À CECI : - Harry : Battez-vous ! - Voix off : HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE DE SANG-MÊLÉ. » Musiques utilisées "The righteous (no voice)" by Epic Score "With an Iron Fist" by Immediate music Spot publicitaire "Answers" Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de The Righteous ''', une musique composée par '''Epic Score. Spot publicitaire "Poof" Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées La musique utilisée dans ce spot publicitaire est un extrait de Enchanted Portal , une musique composée par le studio Brand X Music. Rappelons que cette musique a déjà été utilisée dans le passé dans le trailer du cinquième film. Spot publicitaire "Jealousy" Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de Confronting The Dark Lord, une musique composée par Immediate Music. Notons également que cette musique est utilisée dans l'une des bandes annonces du sixième film, plus précisément dans le trailer japonais. spot publicitaire "Quidditch" Description de la B.A. Voici une description détaillée du spot publicitaire : Musiques utilisées Il s'agit d'un extrait de Big Beat Repeat, une musique composée par Josh Powell. Notons également que cette musique est utilisée dans la bande originale du sixième film, lorsque l'équipe de Gryffondor gagne le match de Quidditch face à Serpentard. Spot publicitaire "Sectumsempra" Description de la B.A. Voici une traduction complète du spot publicitaire : « - Dumbledore : L'endroit où nous allons ce soir est extrêmement dangereux. Je suppose que tu es en train de te demander pourquoi je t'ai amené ici... - Harry : Franchement, monsieur, après toutes ces années, plus rien ne m'étonne. - ... C'est une autre sorte de magie... Cette fois, je ne peux espérer la détruire seul. - Bellatrix : Yeah ! - Hermione : Tu as besoin de nous, Harry. - Harry : Sectumsempra ! - Dumbledore : C'était amusant ! » Musiques utilisées La musique utilisée dans ce spot publicitaire est un extrait de Enchanted Portal, composée par Brand X Music. Rappelons que cette musique a déjà été utilisée dans le trailer du cinquième film et plus récemment dans le spot TV "Poof". Voir aussi *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) Notes et références Catégorie:Promotion des films Catégorie:Galerie HP6 (bandes annonces)